Conventionally, as a wireless power transmission apparatus, a configuration has been known which comprises a plurality of power transmitters that shift phase difference between their resonant magnetic fields within a range from 90 to 180 degrees and transmit them, thereby enabling power transmission while boosting them (see Patent Document 1, for example).